


I wanna be your rhythm

by SuperMechaAkira



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Undernegotiated Kink, bottom akira, there's pee in it, written at 4am and of responding quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMechaAkira/pseuds/SuperMechaAkira
Summary: He expects Goro to be slightly miffed. What he doesn't expect is for Goro's arms to tangle around him from the side and pull him back, even if he doesn't put up any fight against it."Can't you wait a little longer?"That's- he looks back at Goro in confusion. He looks agitated, yeah, but there's a definite challenge in his eyes, and...Oh.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	I wanna be your rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely post-canon in the future. Kinktober 2020's first day prompt was piss and i was struck by inspiration. Work title is a random translated lyric from Despacito. You're welcome

Akira pulls away from the kiss suddenly, much to the dismay on Goro's face. They'd just started kissing - sometimes, even when they plan to do  _ things _ , their conversation is too engaging to not take their time. Akira slides his feet down from where he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Everything okay?" Goro sounds vaguely concerned.

"Sorry, it's just- I really gotta go pee." he shoots Goro an embarrassed smile.

He expects Goro to be slightly miffed. What he doesn't expect is for Goro's arms to tangle around him from the side and pull him back, even if he doesn't put up any fight against it.

"Can't you wait a little longer?"

That's- he looks back at Goro in confusion. He looks agitated, yeah, but there's a definite challenge in his eyes, and...

_ Oh. _

Akira smiles, pulling Goro into another kiss. Goro immediately opens his mouth into it, bites Akira's lip, lets their tongues dance. It'd feel just like usual, if Akira wasn't aware of the different kind of need curling in his stomach.

-

"My mouth is dry." Goro remarks when he pulls off Akira's neck, where he'd been biting and sucking marks for what might have been about five minutes. Akira isn't sure - his concentration has been focused on how good it feels, but also mostly on how full his bladder is. He's sitting on Goro's lap, his legs spread uncomfortably, which isn't exactly helping.

"Yours must be too." Goro reaches over for the nightstand, and suddenly there's a glass of water pressed to his lips. "Here, drink up." 

Akira meets Goro's eyes in defiance as he takes the glass and gulps down half of it, even if internally he's half-ready to beg Goro to just let him go pee. Goro's smile is bright, as innocent as he likes to present himself on the TV.

Akira sets the glass back once it's empty and turns to smile at Goro, when suddenly he has the desperate urge to clamp his legs shut, shivering slightly from the effort it takes to not just  _ give in. _

"Th-thanks." he means for his response to be delivered with a smile, but it comes out shaky. He wraps his arms around Goro and buries his head in his neck, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate.

Gloved fingers reach into his hair and pull, making Akira face Goro again. Akira whimpers.

"Wanna go?" Goro murmurs, giving him an out.

Akira considers it. cracks one eye open, shakes his head. He can go longer - he isn't going to let Goro win this easily.

He feels a hand trailing down his chest, stopping just under his stomach, then  _ pressing down _ . 

Akira  _ whimpers _ , eyes falling shut again. He wants to bury his face in the crook of Goro's neck again, but Goro's other hand is still firmly tangled in his hair, letting him know Goro wants to see him come undone.

" _ Please _ ." he gasps out when Goro presses down again, harder. 

"Shhhh. You're holding so well for me, Akira..." the pressure eases, Goro's touch sliding lower to gently stroke over Akira's crotch, "You look so gorgeous, all desperate like this."

Akira whines, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes when Goro presses down on his bladder again.  _ It hurts _ , but it feels so so good, Goro's other hand soothingly playing with his hair. 

Suddenly, the pressure is gone. Akira cracks his eyes open, shaking, looks for what Goro's doing.

"Good boy." Goro presses a quick kiss to his mouth, then slides out from under him, prompting Akira to smash his thighs together in a desperate attempt to not piss himself. 

"Wanna suck my cock?" Goro asks, and Akira nods rapidly. 

-

Akira's kneeling on the laminate floor, which is good, because he isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to hold on. 

He's squirming, barely able to hold back the whines as he uselessly tries to concentrate on sucking Goro's cock. 

He's probably not doing a good job of it, not when it takes all of his willpower to not piss all over himself, but that doesn't seem to matter to Goro, who seems to be content with watching him struggle. 

Instead of helping, Goro gently wipes his tears with his thumb as one of his feet casually presses into Akira's bladder again. 

Akira lets out a sob, gasps as his mouth slides off Goro's cock with a wet  _ pop _ . 

"Please." He gasps out, looking up at Goro with blurry eyes. Goro looks… contemplative. 

"You want to go, Kurusu? I didn't take you for someone to leave their job half-finished like this." Goro's cock presses against his cheek. Oh. He needs to suck Goro's cock, he'll win, he just - 

"Although, I suppose you've been holding on so nicely for me for so long…" he continues as Akira swirls his tongue around the head, trying to keep himself from shaking too much.

He gets pushed off, and then there's pressure on his groin again. he nearly doubles over, but one of Goro's hands is back in his hair, holding him still, while the other one goes to Goro's cock. 

"Be a good boy a little longer for me, okay? I'll let you go soon." he wants to sigh with relief, but not yet. his entire body is pent up, it  _ hurts _ , it's heaven, frozen in a moment of complete desperation. 

Akira watches as Goro strokes his cock in front of him, his own mouth falling open as he pants, barely stopping himself from leaving.

"Fuck, you look so good like this, desperate and squirming for me." Goro hisses, his strokes speeding up. Akira moans in assent.

"I bet I could keep you like this for  _ hours  _ and you'd let me, fuck." they're both breathing heavily - Akira can't, he can't, but he holds on, he closes his eyes and trusts Goro.

"You're so good for me, Akira - you'll let me make you piss yourself, make a complete mess out of yourself like the trash you are, won't you?"

"Yes, yes,  _ please, I can't, I _ ," is all he can think, all he can put together in the static of his brain.

"Then do it. Fuck. Let go for me, Akira, you're doing so good. just let go." Goro hisses, and presses down onto Akira's bladder with force.

Akira shouts, closes his eyes, and lets go. 

It feels almost too much, to let go after holding his piss for so long. He almost doesn't feel it, and then he feels it all at once-  _ relief _ washes over him in full force, the pain in his bladder receding, the warm wetness slowly spreading from his dick to his thighs, dripping down onto the floor. 

He moans, his world going white for a second, letting the feeling of finally letting go mingle with the shame of pissisng his pants, kneeling on the floor while he sucks his boyfriend's dick. 

He takes a moment to breathe, the shaking of his body slowly stopping as the last drops of his piss leave his body. He can still hear Goro's breathing, the faint sound of skin sliding on skin. He wants to help, opens his eyes - Goro groans then, white streaks of come splattering all over Akira's face.

Goro plays with Akira's hair as they both calm down, then bends down to press a kiss to the top of Akira's head.

"You did so well for me. Let's get you cleaned up." Goro says fondly, and all Akira can do is nod.

**Author's Note:**

> every day i put on my silly little hat and post my silly little fanfics


End file.
